


On The Run

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Criminal Masterminds, CriminalNiall!, CriminalZayn!, Daddy Kink, Gambling, Light Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them on the run every day. It's them against the world it seems. He hates all of it. Frustrated with himself, the world, his circumstances, everything. But most of all he's angry that he can't give Niall the family he wants and needs. He can't give him the domestic life he oh so desperately desires. He wishes things were different. That he and Niall could be together in another world where they were, normal. He knows he should let him go, but he can't bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

With every thrust of Zayn's hips the sirens continue to go off in the distance. Niall's moans drowning them out as they make love. Both boys coming as the sirens get closer and closer. Zayn drops down onto Niall with a groan, both panting to catch their breaths. 

"How long do you think we have?"  
"Maybe about another hour"

With that Zayn gets off and stumbles out of the bed. He walks over to the bathroom and jumps in the shower figuring he's got about 10 minutes until Niall finds the willpower to join him. He turns the raggedy shower tap on setting the handle in the middle for warm water. He washes the spunk off his stomach and moves his hands to his face scrubbing them down his face in frustration. How did he get in this situation and how did he lose everyone he's ever loved, except Niall of course. The two of them on the run every day. It's them against the world it seems. He hates all of it. Frustrated with himself, the world, his circumstances, everything. But most of all he's angry that he can't give Niall the family he wants and needs. He can't give him the domestic life he oh so desperately desires. He wishes things were different. That he and Niall could be together in another world where they were, normal. He knows he should let him go, but he can't bring himself to do it. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by arms around his waist and a head leaning against his back. He turns in his arms and yeah Zayn was right it took about 10 minutes for him to get out of the bed but he's here now.  
He leans his forehead against Niall's. Hazel meeting Cobalt blue. 

"I'm sorry Niall" he brings his hand to cup his cheek. 

"For what?" He responds while bringing his hand up to rest against Zayn's.

"For everything. Not being able to give you a life that you want. For dragging you into my mess just everything" 

Niall closes his eyes for a brief moment  
"Meh who wants the perfect love story anyway?" 

The blonde shrugs and moves into the spray of the water. Rinsing his pale skin with the warm water. Zayn watches as his eyes close and he washes his hair with the motel shampoo. 

"You do. You want it I know you do and I can't give it to you and for that I'm sorry"

Niall opens his eyes to look at Zayn. The water droplets on his eyelashes making it harder to see him. 

"Zayn I don't care about things like that anymore. The things I feel with you are enough to give my life reason. All I need in this world is you." 

Zayn's lips tug up at the corners and he pulls the boy in for a kiss, their lips meeting passionately.

"I love you"  
"Love you more"

-

They pack up the little stuff they have Zayn sitting on the bed waiting for Niall to finish. When Niall does finish he stands in between Zayn's legs looking down at his lover. Zayn looks down at his lap before looking up into the pools that are Niall's eyes. 

"Are you ready to go?"  
And Niall has heard it plenty of times always nodding in answer.  
"Always" 

Blue eyes crinkle down at Zayn and the later can't help but return a smile of his own. Zayn puts his hand on Niall's hip.

"You know you can bail out of this at anytime, right? I don't want you doing this if you aren't okay with it"

"Zayn. I don't care if you're sick in the hospital, dying on the side of the road, going into space or even now while we're on the run. I'm not leaving your side. Plus I'm as wanted as you are so no point" 

Zayn laughs standing and kissing Niall's temple then taking the luggage and moving towards the door.  
Niall looks around the room making sure they leave no traces of their presence. The bed made exactly the way it was when they got there. Room still smelling of smoke and sex like it did before only this time a bit stronger. Niall smiles because this is their crazy messed up life, but it's theirs. Something they can share. He doesn't care about the life he used to want because he gets all the life he needs from Zayn. Everything he used to want in life went out the window when he met the dark haired raven. 

He walks out of the hotel room after wiping the door knob with a hanky. Walking down the hallway then down the stairs to the red, convertible corvette jumping into the passenger seat as Zayn starts the engine. It blares to life with a huff, the muffler shaking from the intensity of the engine. They pull out of the parking lot and onto the road of the California desert with no real destination. The wind blowing through their hair and against their faces. They're doing 90 with the top down because Zayn knows Niall likes going fast, likes to see everything blur together perfectly. 

They stop at a diner just a few miles down from the sleazy motel they were in. They order a few plates of food and coffee to satisfy themselves. 

"So I was thinking about hitting up the bank"  
Zayn shares as he takes a sip from his coffee grimacing when he notices it's black.  
"Mmm really? Which one?"  
"There's a little family owned bank couple miles back toward LA."  
"Well I've always wanted to go to Los Angeles" Niall gives with a smirk and a bite from his pancakes.  
"That's my boy" Zayn snides 

-

They change into all black and put their face masks on as if they were beanies so they can pull them down when they get there. Niall and Zayn lay low when they get into city limits because of all the law enforcement that is around. They park a block away walking to the bank hand in hand. They walk through the doors Niall going in first immediately scoping out security guards. There is none, must be on break. They turn to each other and Zayn gives a nod both pulling their masks down simultaneously. Niall turns to lock the doors while Zayn pulls out his revolver. Niall joining him with his semi automatic. They stand side by side as everyone rushes to take cover. 

"Listen up! Let's all make this easy and put the money in the bag!"

Zayn shouts into the small bank full of about 15 people including the tellers. Zayn walks to the counter while Niall watches everyone else. Making sure they don't decide to try and escape or call the cops. The teller puts all the money in her possession in the bag then puts her hands up in surrender. Zayn nods then turns back to Niall. They run out the back taking alleys back to the car not taking off their mask until they're a block away. They make it to the car soon enough and then they're back to fast speeds and traffic free roads as they make their way back onto the desert roads. 

-

They get off scotch free back into the desert headed towards the state of Nevada ready to head for Vegas.  
Not being able to go back to Cali for now. They drive in silence as the sky begins to fill with stars and the beautiful hues of orange and pink begin to muddle into dark purples and navy. They stop at yet another motel for the night. Niall fell asleep around hour 2 of driving, bag of money in his lap. Zayn secures it in the secret compartment under the passenger floor mat. He undoes Niall's seat belt then carries him bridal style to their room for the night. He lays him down and knows Niall had awaken halfway up the stairs but he decides to let it slide.  
Zayn takes his shirt off and finds Niall doing the same. Niall's eyes rake over Zayn's torso and the tattoos that litter it. The tattoos he's gotten in honor of him. The darker smiles fondly at his pale angel that he's had the honor of meeting.  
He walks over and sits against headboard moving Niall so he straddles his hips. 

"I don't deserve you. You know that?"

Their foreheads touch as they stare intently at each other. 

"Don't say that. You deserve every bit of me"

"I can't help but feel like you fell in love with the bad guy"  
"No I fell in love with you"  
Blue eyes dancing with mirth and white teeth blinding. 

"I'm serious Niall. I feel that the cops are going to come eventually and we'll be apart for the rest of our lives and it's all because of me"

"Then they can take me. I won't regret anything I've ever done with you. But if they take you...I don't know. Without you I got nothing to lose"

Zayn brings their lips together urgently needing to feel Niall. 

"You're amazing. My past isn't something I'm proud of but you...you're something I don't ever regret. You were the only one who saw the potential in me. I wouldn't change any of this for anything. I love you and everything about you" 

Niall looks into his eyes and then snuggles into his embrace. 

Niall still remembers the first day they met. Niall had been doing his homework in the local coffee shop close to his uni. When Zayn walked in sporting a bored look that Niall had wiped from his face giving him an annoyed one when Niall had spilt his coffee on him. He had decided to buy him one and sit and apologize profusely. Zayn had found him cute and a bit of a good boy that he wanted to corrupt. Though he decided against it when he realized their was a lot more of him. 

Zayn kisses Niall's cheeks bringing him out of his flashback.  
"How about you get some sleep baby?"  
Niall nods and blushes at the nickname. He lays with his back towards Zayn who immediately wraps an arm around his waist pulling him until his back is flush against his chest. They fall into a deep slumber. Both boys exhausted from the lack of sleep the past week brought.

\- 

They're on the road again by 10 am driving down the road, top down looking for another diner to dine in. Both boys settle for the waffle house after seeing a couple of cop cars down at the IHOP. They talk over coffee and waffles laughing through each bite. The tv in the background playing the morning news. They turn to the screen when they hear bits of their names. They tune in to find the anchor woman talking about their robbery and how they've robbed plenty of other banks. They still have yet to give descriptions of the two only being able to give height and eye color. They turn back to each other and Niall watches as Zayn waggled his eyebrows. They both laugh at them being on the news and still no more information has been given.  
"Pretty good eh?"  
"Meh I guess"  
Niall shrugs with nonchalant. They pay for their food and leave a good tip because they feel pretty generous. They walk hand in hand to the car. 

-

They hit Nevada state limits soon enough driving through more desert until they hit Vegas with all its lights and glory. Niall looks absolutely stunning under the lights. All the pinks and blues crossing over his face as they drive down the boulevard. Zayn can't help but to look over at him with fond written over his features. Zayn looks back towards the road when a car honks signaling the light was green. They drive slower then they're used to, but Zayn knows it's okay because Niall is completely engrossed with the atmosphere of Vegas. 

-

 

Zayn pulls into a casino handing the keys to the valet. The doors are held open for both Zayn and Niall. Zayn walks over to help Niall out. They walk in with Niall's hand on Zayn's elbow. The rustling of coins and over exaggerated music fills the air. Men and women groaning with every loss.

Zayn looks over to Niall who's practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
Zayn leans over to Niall's ear 

"You gonna win daddy some money baby?"  
Niall looks over with eyes slightly blown eyes  
"Yes daddy, just for you" 

With that Zayn pulls Niall over to the green table. He sits himself in between two men, Zayn standing behind him arms around his waist. The dealer shuffles the cards then putting them back into a single stack. He explains the rules of 21, the rules Niall knows by heart. The dealer places 2 cards in front of Niall when he volunteers to go first out of the 3. 

"5 and 8"  
"Hit me"  
"3"  
"Hit me"  
"5..that's 21. Congratulations. Here are your chips"

Niall looks back at Zayn who's smirking at him 

"Good daddy?"  
"Perfect baby"

Zayn brings his lips to Niall's chastely smiling when Niall tried to deepen the kiss.  
"C'mon let's hit up the roulette table"  
Niall jumps from the stool taking Zayn's outstretched hand and walking over to the roulette table. They play 3 rounds winning each and every one of them. They go over to the slot machines winning a couple of times they decide to call it a night and cash in. They win about 20 thousand that night so Zayn decides to reward the boy getting them a hotel room at the hotel the casino nests in. 

-

Zayn walks them to their room Niall practically glued to his side. When Zayn slides the card in the lock and they walk in to a room that is littered with rose petals and candles. The jacuzzi already filled with water and more of the red petals.

"Oh Zayn" 

Niall leaves his side to look around the room that is simply beautiful with champagne in a bucket and a beautiful view that Niall could cry right now. He's staring out of the window looking down at the light and people walking the streets below when arms wrap around his waist and lips are on his neck. 

"Got the honeymoon suite"  
Niall tilts his head to reveal more skin.  
"We aren't married?"  
Niall smirks at his own words knowing they'd give Zayn a type of hint considering they've been together for about 5 years now. 

"Well...why aren't we?"  
"I don't know you tell me"  
"Niall...I think we should do it"  
"Do what?" The blonde asks making this as difficult as possible for the darker boy.  
"Get married"  
"Are you asking me to marry you?"  
Zayn turns Niall around and gets down on one knee.

"Niall I know that this is totally on a whim, but I've been thinking about this for some time now. I know I don't have a ring but I promise I'll get you one that you'll absolutely love. But I love you more than anything on this Earth. You've been by my side through all of this shit we've been through. This right here is what I want. Everything I want in life is you. Your beautiful kind heart, your blue eyes and that beautiful mind of yours I love it all. You mean a lot to me and I know you've been wanting me to ask this question for awhile, so will you marry me?"

Niall's eyes are cloudy with unshed tears. Zayn all but just a blur. He finds himself nodding 

"Yes, Sí, Oui, yes in every language."

Niall brings Zayn up and kisses him hot tears running down his cheeks.  
"I love you so much"  
Niall says breathless  
Zayn hugs him walking them back towards the bed. Zayn sits with Niall standing in between his legs. The sirens going off in the distance. Whether it's for them, they'll never know. Though they do remind them of their situation.  
"You're a wanted man Malik" Niall says hands in dark hair.  
"Yeah, but so are you Mr. Malik" Zayn says full of promises. Intentions of making Niall his for the rest of their wanted lives.


End file.
